


Experience

by professortennant



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Clonecest, F/F, Fluff, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is broken and a bit high, Alison is curious and aching to touch. There's a connection that runs between them. They explore and experience it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

Beth couldn't quite remember what she took this morning--some pink pills, a few of those round green ones, maybe a triangular looking blue one? Whatever it was, it filled her head with a soft buzz, dulled her senses, made her body feel heavy and lethargic.

Good.

She didn't want to remember or think or feel. Her life was a shit-storm and she just wanted a bit of release and freedom. It was like being caged in her own body.

Who knows? Maybe she really was in a cage at some point, strapped to a table, locked in a room, and probed.

They were supposed to be meeting--all cloak and dagger and spy shit. Beth was too old or too young or too something for this shit. What happened to her life? 

Alison was as paranoid as ever; gun, phone, and keys neatly lined up on the table of her brightly lit basement.

She snorted and plopped down on the perfectly prim and clean couch. Alison glared, "What?"

Beth shrugged, "Just glad to know some things don't change." She gestured at the neat row of items.

Alison's nostrils flared and she straightened the already alligned row, looking for something to do with her hands. 

"I'm trying to protect my family."

Beth sighed and rolled her shoulders, her head resting on the back of the couch. Her head was suddenly light and her lips loose. 

"No, you're trying to protect the illusion you've so artfully created. C'mon, Alison. Suburbia, really? You took to that gun like a pro."

Alison looked at her sharply, remembering the day at the range.

_"No, Ali. Like this," Beth moved behind her and slid her fingers down Alison's arm, coming to rest her hand on top of Alison's, adjusting her grip on the pistol._

_Beth smelled of warm vanilla and cinnamon. Alison knew she probably smelled of Febreeze and laundry detergent and a dash of household cleaners. There was no getting around it when you were a stay-at-home mom._

_Beth's voice was low, lower than her own voice, in her ear and it sent a new sensation swooping through Alison's belly._

_"Just concentrate, grip the gun firmly and keep your eye on the target." Beth's leg nudged the back of Alison's thighs, "And spread your legs apart a bit more. That's it, good girl."_

_Alison leaned back a bit into Beth (for support, she told herself). Beth seemed to be leaning in as well so that they were just standing there, arms extended together, leaning on one another._

_Alison suddenly had a flashback to her college days, watching her sorority sisters getting smashed and touching each other like this--easy, flirtatious touches that morphed into amorous advances with the addition of alcohol and a bit of curiosity._

_Cliché, perhaps, but Alison had never joined in, no matter how curious she was, too._

_Beth sighed against her ear, "Then just pull the trigger." Her hand tightened on Alison's and the shot went off with a loud crack, sending Alison back into Beth, making them stumble back._

_Beth's laughter was loud in her ear._

_"Atta, girl."_

_Bullseye. ___

__Alison stilled and glared at Beth, "I'm doing what I have to do, Beth."_ _

__Beth waved a hand. "Sure, sure."_ _

__A beat of silence._ _

__"A-are you high?"_ _

__Beth grinned at her, unfocused and delirious._ _

__"I might be, yeah. Think I should have taken the round yellow ones, not the green triangle ones. Or was it the square blue? Can't remember."_ _

__Alison rose and went to the small kitchenette and filled a glass with water and brought it over to Beth, tutting and fretting._ _

__Beth took the glass with barely trembling hands. "Thanks."_ _

__Alison reached out to smooth a piece of hair from Beth's forehead as if she was a small child. "You need to take care of yourself. What we're doing here? It's intense and mind-blowing and dangerous. We--you--have to be on your game. Maybe you should lay off the meds? Or at least figure out which is which?"_ _

__Beth's head lolled to the side and she looked at Alison from beneath slightly hooded eyes. Alison's hand remained on the side of her face, thumb slightly stroking the curve of her jaw in a reassuring motion._ _

__"I'm on it, Alison, promise. I just need to not be me for a little while. Maybe I'll be you for a bit? Or Cosima?" Beth's smile faded and she pressed her face up and into Alison's hand, closing her eyes._ _

__"Being me is scary, Alli. I don't trust myself."_ _

__Alison thought about what it might be like living with whatever it was Beth had. Would she lose herself to the abandon of drugs, too? Would she even be herself?_ _

__The questions of identity were enough to make Alison's head spin and she suddenly longed for a little taste of whatever Beth was on. Just to forget for a little while...._ _

__No. She was soccer mom. She was stable and suburbia and all the rest of it. Beth needed a little down-to-earth talking to, to get her through this and then they could go back to being super spies._ _

__She kept her voice soft and low, hushing and humming like she would for a child with a scraped knee._ _

__"I don't think you're too scary, Beth. The gun's a little intimidating, sure."_ _

__Beth snorted at that and Alison smiled._ _

__"But you're perfect as is, okay? And if you don't trust yourself, know that Cosima trusts you. I trust you."_ _

__Beth looked at her and raised her hand to cover Alison's--the one still on her cheek._ _

__There was that swooping sensation again, low in the pit of her belly. Her heart suddenly felt too big for her chest and her mouth was dry. Beth's hand fit over hers perfectly--of course it did--and it was soft and a bit clammy._ _

__She liked the comforting weight of it._ _

__Beth was looking at her now, eyes narrowed, like she was examining a bit of evidence in one of her cases. Her thumb was rubbing circles on the back of Alison's hand and Alison hoped she couldn't see the goosebumps on her arm._ _

__Surely this was wrong. Surely this desire to kiss the drugs on Beth's lips was wrong. Surely the thought of wanting to know what her own body felt like against hers was wrong...._ _

__....and yet....._ _

__"Beth, I--"_ _

__But it was too late, Beth had already surged upwards, hand threading through Alison's hair and resting at the nape of her neck, drawing her in. Her mouth was slotting over Alison's and her head was spinning._ _

__Beth's mouth was soft and hard at once--demanding and giving. Her tongue felt heavy in Alison's mouth, resting for a moment and then flaring to life, sweeping over the roof of her mouth, across her gumline and teeth, taking careful inventory._ _

__Alison let out a tiny groan and shifted on the couch so she had equal leverage with Beth, hand sitting comfortably on her cheek still, fingernails lightly digging into the skin of her cheek while her other hand rested on her waist, clutching the fabric there._ _

__Alison wondered if this was how she, Alison, tasted. If this was how her mouth felt against others?_ _

__If so, she was a damn fined kisser._ _

__Beth's (Alison's?) mouth was eager and somehow tasted bright._ _

__The swooping sensation in her stomach was in full force, speeding up the beat of her heart and urging her to push the kiss further. The hand at Beth's hip slid across her belly and up towards her breasts._ _

__She felt and heard Beth's breath catch and she broke away, resting her forehead against Alison's, breathing harshly and shifting impatiently on the couch._ _

__"C'mon, Ali, do it. Touch me, touch yourself. Touch."_ _

__Alison felt a giddy blush reach her cheeks. No one called her Alli except Beth. She liked it._ _

__She liked it better when Beth was gasping it._ _

__"This is so surreal. We're the same."_ _

__Beth was shaking her head, "Nah. We're different, you and me."_ _

__Alison had to agree. She had to. If she thought about themselves as the same she might check herself into a psychiatric wards. Clones, not clones, whatever they were to each other, she had never felt this way about someone before._ _

__The hand at Beth's cheek slid down to join the other on Beth's breasts. She licked her lips and flicked her eyes up to Beth's and found Beth looking down at her hands on her chest, breath fast and erratic, her teeth biting down on the soft flesh of her bottom lip in anticipation._ _

__With renewed determination, Alison experimentally squeezed and felt Beth gasp and shudder. The flesh in her hands was soft and she wanted to feel more of it._ _

__She wanted to slip her hands beneath her button up and maybe mouth at the no-doubt erect nipples. She wanted to know what Beth would do if she bit down on the flesh, if she pulled her nipple between her teeth and fingers and wrought pleasure from her body._ _

__"S'good?'_ _

__Beth nodded and began to recline, drawing Alison down with her._ _

__"It's really, really good. You're getting through to me, Ali. Through the drugs and everything. You're just--there."_ _

__She tugged at the belt loops of Alison's jeans until Alison was lying on top of her, their bodies a perfect fit, their hips and legs and torso lining up._ _

__The feeling of being completely bound together--head to toe--was a heady one and Beth was already rolling her hips and generating a fast friction that Alison wanted to chase._ _

__"B-Beth, we can't. This is--this is wrong."_ _

__Beth grinned up at her, breathless, head tilted to the side. "Why? It's just like masturbation, right? Really, really elaborate masturbation."_ _

__Alison let out a light laugh that hung in the air and Beth's features softened. Her hand came up to feel the blush on Alison's cheeks._ _

__"Let's just have this, okay? Just forget about Clone Club and spies and all the rest and have this."_ _

__Alison closed her eyes and listened to Beth's breathing for a moment before smiling and leaning into the hand on her face, turning her head and pressing a kiss to the center of Beth's palm._ _

__"This is insane."_ _

__Beth laughed and nodded, "Luckily, I've got experience with insane."_ _

__There was something infectious, Alison decided, about the way Beth looked at her. Maybe it was the drug-induced glaze to her eyes or the way her tongue tasted like cherries or the way her hand rested comfortingly on the small of her back, but Alison wanted more of it._ _

__More of herself? More of Beth? More of something._ _

__Definitely more of the friction and the steady rise of Beth's hips careening into hers, pressing the thick denim of her jeans neatly into Alison's crotch, creating a wealth of pressure and subsequent desire._ _

__Alison decided, for once, she wasn't going to care. She would forget being a soccer mom and clone and all the rest of it and have this._ _

__She leaned down and peppered kisses over Beth's face and stopped just short of her mouth._ _

__"Let's see what else you've got experience with then."_ _


End file.
